Ayane Ichinari
Appearence Ayane is know for her beauty. her figure is curvatious figure akin to a supermodel. She has hair is dark brown with pink highlights running though, her hair also runs down to her waist and is normally tied in a Ponytail. Her eyes are sea blue. Her normal attire consitsts cloth wrapped around her cleavage and stomach and covering black armbands. She also has a white and blue bracer on her left arm. Her lower body is covered by a black hamaka and the reminants of a kimono. Personality Ayane is known for being flirty and has had many lovers both male and female, though her longest relationship has been with Zero (11 years). She is also very friendly and has a soft spot for kids, and she will never hurt one seriously (maybe comical smacks around the head but thats where she draws the line). She also has a strong sense of honor much like Zero. She is also called Little Monster for her temper, she cna insantly switch from her flirty self or a small female version of Zero willing to do whatever she wants to the enemy to protect her friends. Ayane also has a deadly temper which scares even Takeo. When she loses this legendary temper she goes silent and antisocial until the target of her anger is eliminated. History Born into the Kyomitsu clan, Ayane like many nobles was pampered. As she grew she discovered her great levels of spiritual energy and inducted into the Shino Academy and passed with flying colours. She was then drafted into the 13th division and met Zero (going by his real name at the time). After afew years (and many lovers) she finally asked him out and they began dating. 11 years later Zero was chased out of the soul society after being framed, Ayane not beleiving her lover and strongest warrior she had ever seen would betray his home. She went to her captain who believed the same as her and began to plan a way to help him. After several months Ayane went to the human world to help Zero and his new group prove his innocence and protect the human and spirit world from the true culprit. Plot *Meetings and Gatherings: The Tsurugi no Teisei Begins!!! *Revalations of the Past Part 1: The True War Begins! Equipment Erotic manga collection: Being the flirty girl she is Ayane has collected nearly every erotic manga known over her life, she particualy likes the action/erotic series called "The White Princess and The Demon Knight" which she says i exactly the same as her relationship with Zero. Powers & Abilities Great Spritual Power: Ayane has always had strong spiritual power, while no where close to Zero or her captain it is strong and dense enough to cause regular spirits to quake in fear. When manifested it takes the appearence of a angry looking imp. Expert Swordswoman: While not masterful in the art of weilding the sword she is skilled and determind enough to master a swordmaster. Her style is her Clan's sword style involving quick slashes and stabs as well as lightning fast defence and foot work. She has also learnt techniques from Zero increasing her deadliness with a sword. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. *'Agitowari' (顎割, "Chin/Jaw Splitting"): A sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. *'Ryuu no Kiba' (Fang of the Dragon): A simple stab at a vital organ but is preformed with immense speed allowing the kinetic energy from the technique to cause maximum damage. *'Tatsu ryū' (Falling Dragon): Is an Iaido technique which involves Ayane like Zero sheathing her sword while jumping into the air, as she falls she angles his sword while sheathed just above his head and then draws it at high speed slashing his enemy length ways down the middle. Enhanced Strength: Ayane is surprisingly strong able to life bolders above her head with one hand and launch them with considerable speed at her enemies. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: While not blindly fast her speed and reflexes are great enough to to make her sword style the best in her clan, able to beat her father a grandmaster in the style with jsut speed and reflexes alone. Enhanced Endurance: Ayane has proven to be durable as well able to take alot of punishment from hollows, arrancar and other enemies she has faced. Able to take alot of punishment before being knocked out or unable to fight. Enhanced Agility: Ayane's agility is impressive able to dodge attacks and avoid obsticales with considerable ease. Master Hakuda specialist: Ayane is a specialist in unarmed combat, as she put it "I'm not afraid to break a nail." Her unarmed style is like her sword style, fast and agile. Shunpo Expert: '''Ayane's skill with Shunpo is equal to any adverage lieutenant able to keep up with her captain before her self-imposed exile. Though to her annoyence she can't keep up with Zero who always speeds ahead. '''Kido Expert: Ayane uses Kido alot more than Zero but not as skilled she prefers to use Bakudo #61 and Hado #31 the most sometimes using them in a combo. Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''Ayane has proven to be very perceptive in a fight, even when she's getting beaten to a pulp. This proves handy when back-up shows she can give them the intel on the enemy they need. Zanpakutō '''Shiro no Hime (白の姫 White Princess) is Ayane's Zanpakutō seal it takes the form of a standard katana with a round tsuba and a blue hilt wrapping. at the base of the sword where the tsuba meets the blade it has the kanji meaning "Love will bring strength" on one side and "I'm a crazy b****" on the other. Shikai: Ayane's release command is "Let the Princess take the throne" (姫は王位を見てみましょう, Hime wa ōza o mite mimashou) She taps the blade 4 times and after a flash of white light, nothing really changes except the slight glow from the blade. Shikai special ability: Shiro no Hime's main ability is energy absorbtion and discharge. By absorbing any excess spiritual energy in the area and focusing it in the blade she can increase the cutting power or fire it out in a blast that changes size depending on the amount of energy. *'Shiro no ejji' (白のエッジ White Edge): This is the name of Shiro no Hime's special ability. As said above by absorbing an excess spiritual energy from attacks or spiritual energy discharge she can increase the cutting power of her sword. **'Unnamed energy blast': While unnamed it is presumed that the blast has the same name, by swing the blade in a number of ways Ayane can launch a blast of energy that alters size depending on the amount of energy absorbed and focused into the blast. Bankai: Not yet Achieved. Relationships Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:LGBT Characters Category:YaminoGaijin Category:Female Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Heroes Category:Tsurugi no Teisei members